Falling For You
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Hermione talks some sense into Harry, and George finally gets what he's been waiting for.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for;**

 **Months of the Year Competition _-_ Feb. **_Write about the beginning of a relationship. Extra Prompts; In love, Pure, "I think I really like him.", Romance, Indecisive, Imagination, Violet._

 **Valentine Making Station -** _Tulips; Write about a first kiss._

 **Raise A Witch Or Wizard Challenge, Month 2;** _Healthy. Write Fluff._

 **Super Inspirational Prompt-a-thon;** _Elementary Dialogue, "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say. And I've known you for a long time." TV Show Dialogue, "You know I love you, right?" Word, Spontaneity._

* * *

 **Falling For You**

* * *

"Coffee. I need coffee."

Hermione snorted but pushed the cup towards Harry, watching with a raised eyebrow as he drained the cup in one.

"Good morning, Harry, it's nice to see you too," she said flippantly, even as she gestured to the waitress to please fetch them a refill.

He grinned sheepishly, leaning over the table to kiss her cheek. "Sorry. How are you, Hermione?"

She laughed, swatting his arm. "I'm fine, which is more than can be said for you, clearly. What's up, Harry?"

He shrugged, nodding his thanks to the waitress when she put another coffee on the table for him. "I think I really like him."

Hermione frowned, sitting back in her seat. "I'm afraid you're going to have to be clearer than that, Harry."

"George, obviously," Harry muttered, waving his arm impatiently. "But I don't know what to do, cause I see him all the time, you know? He's like... well, I mean, he's my best friend apart from you and Ron, and I don't want to ruin anything, but I... yeah. I think I really like him. Like... _like like_ , you know?"

Stifling a laugh, Hermione took a moment to compose herself. "You know I love you, right?"

Harry frowned. "Yes."

"Then you know I'm not lying when I tell you that I'm certain he ah... _like likes_ , you too."

"But... I don't want to ruin our friendship by pushing anything. I should leave it as is, right? Yeah. I should."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say. And I've known you for a long time. Harry, really, you should tell him. Or ask him out to dinner."

"We go out to dinner all the time."

She sighed, resting her head on her hand. "Harry. Ask. Him. On. A. Date!"

Harry yelped. "I can't do that!"

"Sure you can. I'll guarantee you that he'll accept."

"You can't know that."

"Harry, George is in love with you. He has been for months."

"Then why hasn't he done anything?"

"Probably for the same reason you haven't. He doesn't want to ruin your friendship."

"See. So you're saying there is a chance it will, so I shouldn't do anything."

Hermione was tempted to pull her hair out. Or perhaps pull Harry's out. She shook her head at her best friend.

"I've never seen you do indecisive. What happened to the usual Potter spontaneity that I'm used to cleaning up after?"

"Ummm. It... ran away?" Harry shrugged. "This is... it's not the usual situation I find myself in, is it? I mean... this is important. Really important."

"Is it?"

"Of course it is!"

"Why is it?"

"Because... because... well because it's George, init? I can't... I won't... I love him. I think."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

"You don't know?"

"I... um. I think."

Hermione smiled softly. "You're cute when you're in love."

Harry looked at her aghast. "Hermione! You can't tell a man he's _cute_! Oh Merlin. I'm _cute_... George is gonna laugh me outta the Alley."

"What you are is one of the most pure hearted people I know," Hermione corrected, standing up. Kissing his cheek, she let her hand rest on his shoulder. "I have to get to work. Go and ask George out."

"How?"

"Use your imagination. I'm sure you'll come up with something."

* * *

A very nervous Harry Potter walked into Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes an hour later, stopping short when he caught sight of George. George who was currently sporting fantastically violet hair.

"What? I woke up like this," George said with a shrug when he caught sight of Harry staring at him.

Harry snorted with amusement. "Suits you," he said, walking further into the shop. "Hey Verity," he added, nodding at the young woman by the till.

"Hey, Harry."

"So what did I do to deserve your company?" George asked as he and Harry walked through to the back room.

Harry shrugged. "Thought I'd come and see if you... Um, that is to say... I... ah."

He trailed off, blushing fiercely. George tilted his head to the side, watching him curiously.

"That cleared that up. I do enjoy it when you make things obvious."

Harry's blush intensified as a wave of heat passed over him.

George laughed. "You up for dinner later? There's a new Japanese place opened up round the corner from The Leaky."

Harry nodded, taking a step forward but catching his foot on a box by the chair. He tripped, his hands flying out to take the impact. Instead, George caught him deftly.

"Falling for me, Harry?"

Harry leant up suddenly, pressing his lips to George's in a tentative kiss. When they parted, he nodded.

"Yes."

The smile on George's face lit him up, making Harry smile in return.

"Oh, thank Merlin. I thought we were going to be grey before you finally got a clue!"

"You could have said something," Harry mumbled, attempting to straighten himself up. George only clutched him tighter to his chest.

"Would you have been ready?" he asked, all trace of mischief wiped from his face.

Harry swallowed hard. "Probably not," he admitted.

"Then I'm glad I waited. You're worth it."


End file.
